The Secret of Two Maknae's
by Arigawa
Summary: Tanpa diketahui oleh hyungdeulnya, kedua maknae Super Junior, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah rahasia besar yang dapat mengancam keselamatan hidup mereka...


Title : The Secret Of Two Maknae's Cast : Super Junior Member and DBSK Member Warning : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk keperluan cerita. Mohon ma'af jika ada yang tidak berkenan. Author tidak bermaksud untuk meremehkan atau hal-hal negatif lainnya. Sekali lagi Author hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita, dan yang paling penting cerita ini MURNI MILIK AUTHOR SEORANG ! Don't be plagiat ! Summary : Tanpa diketahui oleh hyungdeulnya, kedua maknae Super Junior, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah rahasia besar yang dapat mengancam keselamatan hidup mereka... THE SECRET OF TWO MAKNAE'S CHAPTER 1 Ruangan ini begitu gelap, berdebu dan penuh sesak oleh barang-barang bekas. Ya ini hanyalah sebuah gudang tua bekas pabrik yang sudah tidak dipergunakan lagi oleh pemiliknya. Sekilas tidak ada aktivitas di dalam sana, namun… "Hyuuuung…" ujar Kyuhyun lemah sambil berbisik, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan wajah yang sudah tampak pucat. "Ne Kyu…" jawab Ryeowook lirih, wajahnya tak kalah pucat. "Aku takuut…" sambung kyu lagi, tubuhnya kini terlihat gemetar. "Gwaenchana Kyu, ada hyung disini, hyung akan melindungimu… Dan kita pasti akan keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat…" kata Ryeowook menenangkan, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga tidak merasa tenang, Ryeowookpun segera memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Meringkuk dibalik peralatan pabrik tempat persembunyian mereka saat ini. Tiba-tiba terjadi kegaduhan di luar. Terdengar suara-suara berat yang membentak sambil berteriak memanggil mereka di sertai ancaman. "Ya ! Dimana kalian ? Cepat keluar !" teriak seseorang dengan garangnya. "Jangan bersembunyi, dasaar pengecut !" teriak yang lain tak kalah garang. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menahan napas ketika mendengar keributan itu. Mereka semakin mempererat pelukan, bahkan Ryeowook dapat merasakan tubuh maknaenya itu bergetar ketakutan. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika di dengarnya suara derap kaki yang semakin mendekat. "HAAAATTTTSSYIIIIIIII !" Kyuhyun bersin dengan keras. Ryeowook panic, reflex dia menutup mulut Kyuhyun yangsepertinya akan bersin lagi. Ryeowook mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya yang mengajak Kyuhyun dongsaeng kesayangannya yang alergi debu itu, bersembunyi di gudang bekas ini. Sekarang kemungkinan mereka tertangkap akan semakin besar, karena suara bersin Kyuhyun tadi. TAP… TAP… TAP… Perlahan suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Sangat dekat ! Sampai-sampai Ryeowook dapat melihat ujung sepatu sang pemilik langkah dibalik persembunyiannya. Ryeowook hanya dapat menahan nafas sambil memejamkan matanya serta tak lupa mengeratkan pelukannya, dia sudah pasrah sekarang. Tiba-tiba… "Ya ! Kenapa kamu berada disini ?!" teriak seseorang, membuat tubuh Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tersentak dan semakin kaku. Ruangan itupun menjadi hening sesaat. "Sepertinya mereka tidak ada di sini hyung, lebih baik kita kejar mereka sebelum mereka semakin jauh !" ujar seseorang yang diteriaki. "Baiklah ! Cepat kejar mereka ! Jangan sampai lepas, aku ingin memberikan mereka pelajaran, mereka belum tahu berurusan dengan siapa !" jawabnya dengan garang. Mereka pun segera pergi dari tempat itu. "Kalian berhutang budi padaku dasar pecundang !" gumam seseorang sebelum meninggalkan gudang itu. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar suara itu. Yaa itu adalah suara Changmin, seseorang dari kelompok itu yang mereka kenali. Changmin adalah orang yang menyelamatkan mereka, sekaligus orang yang membawa mereka masuk ke dalam masalah ini. BRAAAAAKKK ! Kyuhyun menutup pintu dorm Super Junior dengan keras, hari ini mereka berhasil selamat dari kejaran orang-orang kejam itu. "Hyuuung aku lelah, aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan mereka… Aku takuut hyuuung…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengatur napas. "Na do, Na do Kyu… Hyung juga takut berurusan dengan mereka lagi, hyung ingin lepas, hyung ingin bebas… Geundae, bagaimana caranya ? Hiks…" jawab Ryeowook mulai meneteskan air mata. Mereka terlihat putus asa. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya didepan pintu dorm sambil menerawang, sedangkan Ryeowook sudah menangis sambil memeluk lututnya erat. Beberapa detik kemudian berlalu dengan kesunyian, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun larut dalam pikiran dan perasaan takut masing-masing. "Ige mwoya ? Ryeowook_ah, Kyuhyun_ah dari mana kalian ?" tanya Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didekat mereka. "Eh, Ryeowook_ah gwaenchana ? Kenapa menangis ?" tanya sang leader panik. Kyuhyun yang tersadar lebih dulu menjawab dengan gugup sambil menyikut lengan Ryeowook pelan "Gwa, gwenchana hyuuung !" Ryeowookpun buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Jinjjayo ?" tanya Leeteuk mendekat. "Ne hyung, kami baik-baik saja, kami hanya sedikit lelah dan ingin beristirahat... " jawab Kyuhyun cepat lalu menarik Ryeowook dan berlalu dari tempat itu, membuat Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, heran. TBC... Note : Aiigooo... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kedua maknae super junior itu ? Apakah benar mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Leeteuk atau bahkan semua member Super Junior ? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ! Please Review m(-_-)m "Author masi Newbie, jadi mohon perhatian dan pengertiannya :D Gomawoo *bow*" 


End file.
